Found Again
by Kitsune Rose420
Summary: When Chris was four, he was kidnapped by demons. But instead of destroying him, they left him on the steps of a church. Years later, Wyatt meets a new kid at school who seems very familiar....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Found Again

Rating: K+

Author: Kitsune Rose420

English

Supernatural/Family

Summary: When Chris was four, he was kidnapped by demons. But instead of destroying him, they left him on the steps of a church. The rest of the Halliwells are heartbroken when Chris gets kidnapped and try everything that they can think of to find him, but nothing works. Years later, Wyatt meets a new kid at school that seems very familiar....

Side-Notes: Just FYI, it's the first day of school at San Francisco High School and when Leo goes Up There, it's about a young halfling (Chris) who has alot of untrained power. _Hi=dream_, "Hi"=speaking, 'Hi'=thoughts

**Chris' POV**

_Swirling blue lights mixed with white and an ancient book with a hunter green leather-bound cover, with no title, but a strange symbol on the front....._

I struggle to stay asleep. 'Just a little while longer', I think, 'I have to find out why that looks so familair'

"Come on, Chris", Father Thomas says gently, trying to shake me awake, "If you don't get up, the blueberry pancakes will be cold." I bolt out of bed, get dressed and ready, and am at the table before the food is.

Father Thomas chuckles, "I knew that would get you up." He puts the pancakes and some juice in front of me. I mumble "Thanks!" before digging into my breakfeast.

"Now," Father Thomas says as he sits down at the table in front of his own breakfeast, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Public school can be quite scary, if you've never been there, especially high school."

I try not to roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness of me, "I'll be fine. Besides, I've got to learn to fend for myself sometime." Father Thomas frowns, looks down at his food, and starts eating, but doesn't say anything more on the subject.

After about two more minutes of me wolfing down my breakfeast, I say, "I'm done. I got to get going if I don't want to be late for my first day." I put my dishes in the sink, run back to my room to grab my stuff (backpack, lunch, notebook, pen, etc.), sprint back to the kitchen and say, " See you later" and run out of the church.

*************************************************************************************************************

**Wyatt's POV**

'I hate mornings', Ithink as I get thrown into the grandfather clock in the living room-again.


	2. Chapter 2

_'I hate mornings', I think as I get thrown into the grandfather clock in the living room-again._

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Wyatt's POV**

I mean, really. Throughout the years, that poor clock has been broken so many times I've begun to wonder why mom and the aunts even bother fixing it anymore. I don't know why they don't just get a new one or just throw away the pieces of the old one. It would be alot cheaper. Anyway, back to getting thrown into the clock. This Queenryshe demon is really starting to piss me off. I mean, it's my first day back to school-my first day as a senior in high school. I should be upstairs getting my stuff ready for school. But no! I had to be the one to leave my watch downstairs on the coffee table last night, so of course I have to run into the annoying demon.

"I'll crush your bones to dust and make dinner out of your flesh", the demon says.

Now, that might have been intimidating, I mean, if you factored in that Queenryshe demons are over six feet tall, have big fangs and long, poisionous claws. But once you realize how smart they are (these guys don't even have two sticks to rub together to make a spark), they're not as menacing as they seem. I use my freezing power to (obviously) freeze him in place while I run to the kitchen looking for a general vanquishing potion. I grab a tiny bottle that's electric blue from one of the top cabinets, thinking that it's a vanquishing potion, get to the living room and the demon, who by this time has unfreezed, stupidly starts charging at me. I'm just about to throw the potion when I glance at the label. I freeze Mr. Stupid Demon again and properly look at the bottle.

"I'm happy I didn't throw that," I mumble, looking at the demon, "this is a strengthening potion. It would have made you ten times stronger."

I quickly run back into the kitchen, find the right

potion and go back into the living room and vanquish the demon.

Just then, my little cousin, Melinda, walks in, "What happened in here?" she says, wrinkling up her nose in disgust at the putrid smell, "It smells like you took a mega-fart over a barbeque."

Fifthteen year olds. You got to love them. They always come up with the best visuals, especially right after you eat.

"And where is everyone?" she says, giving me that look that totally screams Aunt Pheobe. I start laughing.

She gives me a weird look, then asks, "What's so funny?"

I laugh harder, then choke out, "Nothing. You just looked like a mini-version of your mom there for a second."

She just rolls her eyes, thinking now that she's a sophmore, such jokes are beneath her. Even so, her heart-shaped lips turn upwards in a smile (that she obviously got from Uncle Coop) and her shoulders are shaking in silent laughter. After a couple minutes, we stop laughing.

"But seriously," she says, trying to act like she's 21 when she's only 15, "What is that smell? And where is everyone?"

"Dad's Up There, Mom's helping Aunt Paige at magic school with some class about contoling your powers, Aunt Pheobe went to work, so did Uncle Richard, and I don't know where Uncle Coop went. Oh, and that smell is vanquished Queenryshe demon."

"Ew!", is her dignified response, "Well, we better get going. Don't want to be late on the first day."

I agree. We grab our stuff and start walking to school, since it's only a few blocks away (and the fact that it would be idiotic to orb over when someone might catch us).

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chris' POV**

Okay. Maybe Father Thomas was right. High school _is_ annoying. I look at the class schedule that I got from the main office and then my surroundings for some kind of clue as to where I am. Hmn, let's see. Lots of students running around, trying to make it to their classes, room numbers that don't match anything on my schedule. That was really helpful. I take a deep breath and start walking around, trying to find the right classroom. While I'm looking down at my schedule, pulling a Holden Caulfield, when I run right into someone. I look up to apoligize and get hypnotized by startled electric blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyatt's POV**

'Oh, damn,' I think, as I walk down the halls at a brisk pace, 'This is what I get for helping Mel find her classes. I'm gonna be late.' I'm, of course, not watching where I'm going and run into someone. I get my bearings, turn towards the person to apoligize, and freeze. The kid that I ran into can't be more than sixteen. He has hunter green eyes with bits of amber and chocolate brown hair flecked with gold. I mentally shake my head. 'No,' I tell myself, 'It can't be. Chris is gone. Get it through that thick skull of yours.' I look at the kid again and he looks so much like Mom. I realize, after a few moments, that he asked me a question.

"What?",I choke out

"Do you know where," he replies, head down, looking at his schedule ('He even has some of Dad's mannerisms!', I think, in slight awe), "Ms. Langdon's calculus class is, by any chance?"

I snap out of my thoughts to answer, "Um," I have to think for a second. "Yeah!", I say, having an epifany, "I have the same class. Follow me." The kid nods and we start walking to calculus in silence.

'I have to find out more about this kid,' I think, 'I mean, it's not exactly likely, but maybe, just maybe, he is my little brother.'

"So," I say, trying my best to break the ice, "You new here?" Yeah, brilliant question, Sherlock. You've never seen him around here before, you know the majority of the kids that go here, and it's a pretty small school.

"Yeah," he says, "This is my first day." He looks around some.

'Just like Grams,' I think, excitedly. Maybe I'm going nuts, but the evidence all leads to this kid being my little brother Chris. Or maybe I'm just going crazy. I'm not sure which one it is yet.

"This place is so big." he says, snapping me out of my crazy thoughts. I, of course, didn't hear what he said, too involved in my own multi-personality mental conversation.

"What?", is my dignified response.

"This place," the kid says, looking around him in what seems like awe, "is enormous and," he pauses, looking around the school like he's being introduced to a completely different world, "really different."

I, of course, am intrigued, "What do you mean? It's just school."

"Not to me it's not." the kid responds, looking down ('just like Dad does when Mom's scolding him!', I think excitedly), "I've been home-schooled for as long as I can remember."

"Really?", I ask, surprised, "What's it like?"

He smiles a little ('like Mom', I think, just short of giddy), "It's nice, I guess. I mean, before this, I really don't have anything to compare it to. I like it, though."

"Wow." I say, not knowing what else to say. Then suddenly the dim light bulb in the cob webs that I call a mind flickers on, "It must be nice to be around your parents all the time. Mine are pretty cool, but with work and everything, we don't get to hang out as much." I wince as his smile falls.

"Um," he says, uncertainly, biting his lip, "Actually, I don't have parents. My guess is that they couldn't or didn't want to care for a kid, so they left me on the doorstep of a church. I grew up there. It's pretty cool, actually.", he looks down at his shoes, then quickly looking up apologetically says, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Here I am going on and on about myself and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Chris." I stand there, shell-shocked. Maybe he really is who I think he is'

I snap out of my thoughts and choke out, "I'm Wyatt." He smiles, looks around then back at me.

"So," he says, probably trying to think of what to say, "Where's Calculus again?"

"Oh," is my smart retort as I once again am snapped out of my thoughts. "Right behind you," I say, pointing to the door behind his back.

He just looks at the door, turns back, nods, and says, "Well, here goes," he pauses, "whatever this is."

He walks into class. I stand there, dumbstruck. The little light bulb flickers again and I go into class, too.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Chris' POV**

'Wyatt seems pretty cool.' I think as we sit through the first day of Calculus. Apparently, from what I've heard of school so far, the first day is always boring, no matter what class you have. From what Wyatt says, the first day is filled with teachers telling students, who's heads are still in the clouds from having two months off, the circulum, rules, and general goings-ons of each particular class. Now, I've never has this first-day crap before, but this is boring to even me. I almost want to fall asleep. The only thing that's holding me back from doing just that is the problem on the board.

"Now," Ms. Langdon says, pointing to said problem, "if anyone can solve this problem by the end of two weeks, they get their lowest test grade changed to a hundred. You can use any resource that you can find and work in pairs, if you wish."

Just as she finishes her mini lecture, the bell rings, indicating that class is over.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: Just FYI, I'm not trying to make Wyatt look dumb. He's not (at least not in my story-or in the show, might I add), he's just a little shocked over the little finding his long lost little brother after so many years. That would make anyone be a little loopy, if you know what I mean. Anywho, I'm loving the reviews that you guys have been sending my way. I think that's just so amazing; I'm a really bad writer and someone thinks that my writing isn't absolute crap! I think that's so cool!


End file.
